Gehenna
by Fictionjane
Summary: One-shot. A pain so horrible, a betrayal of a young girl, and the love and respect he lost. Warning – Rape


Gehenna: Chapter One

Summary: One-shot. A pain so horrible, a betrayal of a young girl, and the love and respect he lost. Warning – Rape

Disclaimer: Characters, themes and settings belong to J.K.

* * *

The afternoon was cold, and the clouds seemed to fill the sky so completely it felt like it was pressing against you. She hugged her jacket closer to her, trying to preserve its warmth. It was not a good day to be out, but she was. She had promised her mother she would clean out the broomstick shed at the far end of the property. This is where she and her brother's kept their flying brooms.

Ginny pulled hard at the door, which regularly got jammed. The family hard gone into town, she was home alone, which is the way she liked it. In a family as big as hers, a girl needed her alone time.

She managed to wrench the door open, dust fell from the roof, making her step back. She had to take all the brooms out before she could get in there with the duster.

It took her a whole ten minutes to remove all the broomsticks, the broken twigs and sticks and broom handles, as well as the buckets and such her brothers had put in there over time. The shed was so dirty she wouldn't be surprised if no-one had ever cleaned it.

She had been working a long time, her arms were growing tired, and her face filthy with falling dirt and dust. Taking a rest, she lent against the wall, placing the dirty cloth on the shelf. She closed her eyes, feeling what little sunlight rest on her face from the open door.

She was so tired she could fall asleep, but she knew she had to finish, and the family weren't going to spend the whole day in town. She needed to get back to work.

But her arms were so heavy, a little longer, and she would be fit to work again. That little longer stretched out and Ginny was sure she was almost asleep when the shed door closed, cutting the light off her face. Specks of light filtered through the walls and roof of the old wooden shed.

She knew there was some there with her.

"Who's there...?" she asked, her voice a little high. The door closing so hard has spooked her.

No answer came, but she hear footsteps. Ginny pressed herself against the wall, afraid now.

She had no time to react before a hand was a her throat and lips pressed against her lips.

"Scream and I'll make you wish you were dead," came a voice she recognised, even dipped in all its menace.

Her mouth filled with dust as her cleaning cloth was forced around her face, gagging her. She didn't scream, she was frozen with fear. What was happening?

Hands snaked under her shirt, tracing the line of her stomach, and up her back, unclipping her bra. She gasped as if fell loose, and fingers rolled over her small breasts, playing slowly at the nipples.

She closed her eyes, screwing them up tight, not wanting to see the face before her in what little light there was.

In her mind, she begged him to stop, begged him to let her go. He wouldn't do what she thought he was going to, he couldn't. He loved her, he loved her the most. He wouldn't allow this to ever happen to her.

The lips moved from her ear, kissing the side of her face as he pulled down her cloth, and pressing themselves against her lips. She didn't move, not wanting to do anything, trying not to involve herself in what was happening to her body; encasing herself within her mind.

His hands slammed her body against the wall, hard. "Kiss me," he ordered her, his voice no more than a hiss.

She kissed him, the pain in her back excruciating. Her back throbbed, but nothing hurt more of the sting of his lips, and the bite of his hands on her body.

He stood back now, replacing the gag, saying nothing. She kept her eyes closed, leaning against the wall, trying to catch her breath and shivering slightly, the torment of what was to come the worst of it.

She showed her no mercy, telling to remove her clothing. She knew he watched every aching moment of it.

And then he was on her again, his hands roaming her body, and her knees nearly gave way as one of his hands rested in the small curling hairs on the place she never thought he would touch. She felt a piece of her die a little as his fingers dove into her, creating a pain so intolerable tears began to fall across her cheeks.

But he didn't stop, he wasn't going to stop. She heard his pants fall to the ground and he grabbed her, forcing her onto the ground, she felt her knee graze on the floor, and the dust clung to her naked body. She shook, hard in the cold, but she barely noticed it. He descended on her, his hands pulling her knees apart as he moved between them. He loomed over her, and she opened her eyes.

He looked down into her, a smile on his lips. "You'll love me for this," he told her, as he rubbed the end of his manhood against her. She snapped her eyes shut, not wanting to see the look that came over his face as he pushed inside of her. The pleasure it was causing him. It was hard enough to hear it.

She bit into the cloth, feeling the dirty drift down her throat. The pain that ran through her was beyond her now. She had never been taken by a man before, and she could feel herself tearing around him as he pushed relentlessly into her, his moans filling her eyes, and his words slicing her soul.

It went on for an eternity. It was like he was never going to stop, never going to let her go. She hated herself more as the pain began to dull and she felt the pleasure he was feeling mirrored in herself.

He moved inside her with ease now, and she molded around him, but the pain came back as he began to push deeper and harder, slamming himself into her. It was too much. There was nothing gentle in what he did, her back was slammed into the floor, scratched and bruised. His nails cut into her shoulder and he pushed her closer to him, pushing her onto him, so his manhood cut deeper inside her, the thrusts like a knife to her.

He held her arms above her head, she couldn't move. Her hands resting against the closed door. Her nails dug into the wood, the pain taking her mind from what he was doing to her body. Her nails tore and bled, but were nothing compared to the numbness that was taking over her now.

He still hadn't finished, slowing himself to make it last longer. His mouth moved to her ear once more, and he whispered to her, "How long we have been waiting, how much I have needed to be in you. Thank you, Ginny."

And she cried, her tears spilling from her, she sobbed into the cloth, making the dirt swirl around her mouth and down her throat some more. It had to be over soon, surely it had to. But she was wrong.

It went on and on, his need for her growing greater as her sliced inside her, again and again. And then suddenly, it was over. He cried out in climax, and she felt him explode inside her, filling her. But he didn't pull out yet, he slumped against her, his hand letting her arms go, and coming to run slowly up and down her once more.

It was a while before he left her, he stood, dressed and turned to face her. She opened her eyes, looking up at the man who hurt her so badly. He said nothing, simply opened the door and stepped over her naked body.

Ginny turned, pulling her clothes to her chest, and she watched as Ron walked from the shed, and the last piece of her soul died inside her.

--

End.

_-Elle._


End file.
